


处方递送

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 光凡, 扬帆起航 - Relationship





	处方递送

A.  
夏之光坐在沙发上，看着背对着自己打游戏的男孩，无话可说。  
如果郭子凡看见他现在这幅头发乱成鸟窝，脸没洗牙未刷的模样，一定会赶他去洗漱。  
但没有，至少这个男孩把他叫醒连手柄之后，就沉迷在游戏里面。期间除了为了找可乐才站起来，连看都没看他一眼。  
他不是郭子凡。即使这个人垂下眼投出的一片阴影都和自己的恋人一模一样，但对视的那一瞬间，夏之光就知道不是了。  
“你…咳咳咳，你是谁。”昨晚喝了杯酒才睡着，早上起来嗓子都发紧。  
男孩回头看了他一眼，把手柄放到一边，走到他对面坐下。这时候的屏幕上刚好显示着“GAME OVER”的字样。  
“你好，我是季杨杨。”  
两个人在对方眼里都看见了熟悉又陌生的神情，就算不想承认，但可笑的时空穿越的的确确发生在他们眼前。  
对比起夏之光因为惊吓而有些惨白的脸色，季杨杨显得十分平静：“事实上，我比你早起来三个小时，摸清了整个房屋构造，下雨之前帮你把衣服收了回来。还去找了条裤子穿。”他耸耸肩，提起裤腿的一角给夏之光看：“希望你不会介意，但如果我不穿，介意的就该是我男朋友了。它好合身啊。”  
“因为这个是我男朋友的。”夏之光有点疲累，手指揉着太阳穴。  
“喝水吗？”递过来一杯装了温水的杯子，浅绿色马克杯属于他，另一只是郭子凡的，合在一起会出现一颗白色的爱心。他当初兴致勃勃从网上订购回来，郭子凡一开始嫌弃幼稚，信誓旦旦和他说一定不会用。但第二天起床，夏之光就在厨房架子上看见了它们。  
“我男朋友也买了这样的杯子回来，只不过我打碎了一只，他就把自己的也收起来了。”季杨杨看着手里的东西，露出怀念神色。“我们在家见面的时间很少…厨具什么的，也没有意义。”  
“男朋友？”夏之光好奇地往前探了探身体。  
季杨杨点头：“嗯！他叫周宇航。”又打量夏之光几眼：“和你有点像。”  
就算心里有了一点预感，夏之光还是被答案震住。  
“其实……”夏之光犹豫半天才对着季杨杨解释明白，在他这个世界里，周宇航和季杨杨是他和郭子凡饰演过的角色。对于季杨杨来说可能有些惊悚，但总比上网搜索时意外和百度百科里的自己面面相觑来得好。  
季杨杨比夏之光想象的接受程度要高的多：“既然我来到这个世界，那一定有来的就是原因。不过很可能，你和你男朋友在我们那里也是一个平面的人物，只不过我没有发现过罢了。”  
夏之光竟觉得他说的也很有道理。  
“你男朋友估计也到了我那里吧。”季杨杨咬了口巧克力。  
夏之光点点头，他希望如此，这个选择总比凭空消失好得多。  
“不过你和你男朋友都住在一起了，为什么没在一个房间啊？”  
夏之光沉默了一会，才回答：“因为我们最近在吵架。”  
“……对不起哦。”季杨杨停下来试图往鼓起的嘴里再塞东西的动作，看起来有些不安，突然又想起什么似的，狡黠地眨眨眼“那希望他醒来的时候…不会被吓到吧。”  
夏之光不太明白他的意思，但他透过这张脸有些恍惚和怀念。毕竟郭子凡已经很久都没有过这样活泼的时候了。

a.  
“你你你你哪儿来的啊。”周宇航用被子捂住胸口，从床头窜到床尾。  
冷着脸的人抱着手臂，站在地上看着他。  
周宇航被盯得心虚。眼前人和季杨杨有着同样的五官，但他十分肯定，就算是物理系学生，也没有把自己的头发一夜之间从寸头变得快遮住眼的方法。  
何况这个人冷冰冰的，哪有自家小火山的感觉。  
郭子凡没说话，转身走到阳台那里打开了窗，雨丝打在脸上，让他恢复几分清醒。他睁眼就感觉被人搂的死死的，以为是夏之光昨晚喝多了走错屋，但看了周围的摆设：很明显，并不是他家。空气里的淫靡味道，和身边人背上的抓痕都表明昨晚有多放纵。  
但郭子凡没多惊慌。因为他也看到了熟悉的一张脸。  
“所以，是时空穿越吗？”周宇航裹着被子勉强给自己穿上衣服，又找了件季杨杨的T恤给郭子凡。  
“大概是吧。”郭子凡抿了口咖啡，还是周宇航翻了半天才从橱柜最顶上给他找出来的。  
周宇航觉得很新奇。因为季杨杨从来不喝这种东西，不是可乐就是橙汁，白开水都要加一勺蜂蜜。  
“不苦吗？”周宇航小心翼翼地问。  
郭子凡有点无语，但还是很耐心地告诉他：“大人都喝这个。”刚才聊天中得知周宇航依然比自己小了一岁，这让他的心情变得好很多。  
“……”周宇航给自己也倒了杯水。这个人和季杨杨很不同。季杨杨不论什么时候都是想到什么就说出来，语气有些冲，有些人也误会他很任性，但其实他只是希望能够尽快的解决掉问题罢了。郭子凡倒很有礼，但什么都像在压着，连周宇航这个旁观人看着都觉得喘不过气来。  
好吧，一点点幼稚的恶趣味还是相同的。  
郭子凡观察着他所处的房间。墙上钉着的展示板上大部分都放着豪车模型，两只飞机随意摆在一旁；赛车冠军奖杯放了一柜子，放中间的那个却写着“最佳飞行学员”；房间颜色很跳脱，但温暖。  
他又把目光转向了眼前这个人：头发也是短的，但明显没有染过的痕迹。两颗痣立在眼角处十分显眼。要是让其他人看了也分辨不出的程度。可那双眼睛里的东西太不一样了。  
周宇航拥有着少年人独特的朝气，是天不怕地不怕，敢闯敢拼的。夏之光……夏之光其实没有变，只是热血里加了分寸，承诺里添了坚定。是被现实千锤百炼后得了苦痛咽了血水才会有的沉稳。郭子凡眼睁睁一路看着他把自己炼得无坚不摧，共生的疼痛扎根在骨子里，只是想想都生起难熬的钻心。  
那个人确确实实只有一个。亿万个人中，郭子凡也能一眼认出他。  
看着郭子凡盯着自己，周宇航倒没误会，因为对方的眼睛似乎只是把自己当成了一个界点。但气氛太过沉闷，让他忍不住起来活跃的心思：“哇你对我有什么企图。”他拿着抱枕挡住自己。  
郭子凡挑挑眉，看到了一旁茶几上的合照。两个少年并肩站在埃菲尔铁塔下摆出搞怪的表情。塔身其实只出镜一角，看起来定格住两个人的快乐时光才更重要。郭子凡猛然意识到他和夏之光之间并没有过一次真正的旅行，无数次约定都因为各种各样的原因，以“下一次一定一起去”而结尾。  
他突然就很好奇，在这个时空里，周宇航和季杨杨是什么样子。

A.  
“哇，真不愧是明星诶。”季杨杨弯腰看着客厅的照片墙。  
那上面有舞台官图，也有私下的自拍。合照不太多，两个人都不是很爱给自己拍照片的人，一开始见面机会少，现在又太多，一来二去不过寥寥几张。  
“周宇航总说我拍照不太行，把他拍的不好看。明明是他不会看镜头嘛，你看看，你们这镜头感绝了。”季杨杨还点点头赞同自己的话。  
夏之光看着掺杂在其中的几张自拍，有点心虚地摸摸鼻子。  
“当明星很累吧？”季杨杨看完了又靠回沙发上。  
夏之光倒没想到他会这么说，他以为对方会问的是成为明星的好处。  
季杨杨像是看穿了他：“不用惊讶嘛。我有个朋友…他也是明星，一聚会就哭丧着脸给我们网上怎么骂他的。隔天还是得带着微笑去参加活动。看着就累。”不过他又想起来郭子凡的存在，转了语气：“但你和男朋友一直在一起的话，互相鼓励总会好点吧？”  
好吗？回到几年前，夏之光一定会高兴地拼命点头赞同。可现在，他也不知道好不好了。  
演艺生涯快乐的时间很多，但压抑更是如山砸过来。互相倾诉只会带着双倍的折磨入睡，那就学会了独自消磨，可苦胆水的味道太糟糕，一个人舔舐伤口时连泪都要一起吞了。  
鼓励渐渐变得无用，两颗心之间的屏障阻挡了伤害，也藏起了真情。  
“他，他很可爱。”夏之光没有回答季杨杨的问题，自顾自的讲起来。也许是困惑在心里质疑自己太久，他才忍不住想找一个“陌生人”询问答案。  
季杨杨安静下来，没打断他。  
“吵架，也算不上吵架。只是面对彼此发现无话可说，好像比吵架更可怕。”  
“我以前觉得自己很懂他的，他也这样和我说。可我好像真的越来越读不懂了，或许是我学的太小心，每次看到他的难过，我想的是如果我错了，和他的想法不在一条线上了，他会不会更失望？所以我不敢再说，能做的只有握紧他的手。”说到这，夏之光看了看自己的手掌。他的掌心纹路乱，每次握住郭子凡的手，都会被说太痒了。但一次，一次也没有被甩开过。“所以他可能误会了什么吧……可他什么都不说，只是变得更沉默内敛。他本就是不喜欢从别人那里寻求安慰的性子，现在我都不能再给他力量了。他一个人，该很辛苦吧。”声音变得越来越小，最后一句话几乎都听不见。  
“那你有没有想过，或许……他需要的并不是你多懂他？”季杨杨见夏之光看过来，耸耸肩继续讲下去：“你都说啦，给他的是力量。他想要的大概不是你能怎么开导他，而是在黑暗里摸索时有人能够坚定地握住他的手，告诉他会一直陪伴着他。不需要多么懂他，甚至错了也没关系，只要一直给他回应，他才有勇气继续往前走不是吗？”  
夏之光的手缓缓攥起，他问：“如果是你，你是希望这样吗？”  
季杨杨无奈地把手里的玩偶扔过去：“我又不是他，我怎么会知道！”看到夏之光懵懂的目光，接着又叹了口气：“但我觉得，这么没有安全感的人，愿意毫无保留的接受一个人走进他的私密领域，尝试着去一起到达遥远的未来。那一定是非常非常喜欢了吧。”

a.  
郭子凡再次醒来，房间构造还是没有变。  
窗外太阳几乎快要落下，其实已经是第二天的下午。昨晚周宇航讲得越来越兴奋，他没打断，所以临近天明才睡下。  
其实很有意思。  
这个世界的季杨杨和他记忆里的相似，又不太同。他所知道的季杨杨叛逆，敏感，就算与父母和好，深埋心底的疤痕却很难愈合。  
但这个世界季杨杨洒脱灿烂，从不拘束自己，有一说一，最讨厌的就是隐瞒。  
“我和杨杨能在一起，其实还挺不容易。我那时候休假，朋友给我组的局上面第一次见到他。他刚到德国就和小刺猬一样，一直独来独往的，都在一起聊天，他就只躲在角落喝酒。一刚成年小孩，酒量不太行，醉得还得让我送他回家。你是没看见，冷冰冰的人醉了后有多会撒娇。那可能是我对他的第一次动心吧……感觉他和外表看起来不同，是需要别人多关心的。他说我最大的优点就是做事喜欢付诸行动，所以当时我马上就开始追求他了。”  
讲这些的时候，周宇航的表情很温柔，单纯回忆一下好像就已经很甜。  
“但他真的很怕受伤害，一开始我本来没有多认真想过和他在一起后的日子，但他和我说‘如果你没有想过要和我好好在一起，只觉得这很有趣，那就趁早离我远一点，别等到撕破脸皮才觉得后悔，对谁都不好’，听完了我回家待了三天，把和他在一起的日子都好好想了一遍，确定了以后都想和这个人一起度过，换了谁都不行。”  
“不过他当时说的话明明就是已经喜欢上我了，结果到现在他还是不承认。”周宇航傻乎乎地咧开嘴。  
郭子凡被他感染，也跟着笑了一下。再抬头就发现周宇航瞅着他。  
“干嘛？”  
“到你了啊。”周宇航一副很理所当然的模样，坦坦荡荡反倒让郭子凡说不出拒绝。  
时间一分一秒在流逝，对方长久的沉默让周宇航有一点无措。他本来就是很热心的人，面对着另一个世界的人——好吧他还有点不习惯。面对着郭子凡，他更想要替那个世界的自己道出从未能说出口的话。但如果让对方感到困扰，那并不是他的本意。  
正想着要不要趁早结束这个话题，郭子凡终于说出第一句话。  
“他很好。”  
周宇航给自己接了杯气泡水，喝下去的时候突然就想起来昨晚郭子凡讲述自己男朋友的样子。  
“他的名字很适合他，夏之光，真的就是暑天最耀眼的太阳。我最喜欢的是黑色，他总开玩笑说全部的热度都被我吸走了，所以以后不会有空闲再去温暖别人。但是我没告诉他…就算热度的方向不是我，看见他在发光，我就很高兴了。”郭子凡眼皮搭下来，手指下意识扯着膝盖骨那块的布料。  
“我这个人吧，确实爱和自己较劲。自己一个人的时候还好，和他在一起后，他总是想帮我多分担一点。但他也很累啊。其实他比我还小三岁来着，以前喜欢拿这个和我讨乖，这几年却是越来越想看起来再成熟一点。”  
“我知道他为了我做了很多努力。但我不想再让那些阴暗沾染到他身上。我越来越少和他谈心了，他看起来很困扰，努力想靠近我，结果还是被推开。”  
“后来，后来他就累了吧。”  
“我好像成了他的麻烦。”郭子凡肩膀垂下，没了一开始那种冷静自持的模样。  
“才不是麻烦。”周宇航用力摇头，“喜欢一个人，从来不会感觉到麻烦。他既然那么努力的想要懂你，那就一定是做好了和你面对的准备。不要把再自己觉得好的部分强加于他。你们需要的是沟通。”  
“你要相信他。”  
周宇航深深地看自己那一眼好像还在眼前，郭子凡觉得他好像有很多话想说，但最后还是点到为止。但郭子凡已经有了自己的答案。  
被窝很温暖，郭子凡不太想爬出来。明明已经睡了很久，但他还是迫不及待地进入梦乡。  
“还有，提到他，你一直在笑诶。情况或许比你想的要好很多。”

A.  
天气放晴很快。夏之光睡醒了发现有一道隐隐约约的彩虹挂在窗边。  
有了一种预感，慢慢去洗漱，打理好头发之后，他小心地推开门。  
“光哥，我订了机票，要一起去旅行吗。”站在客厅的人笑得很明媚。

a.  
“啊——我都没有和人告别诶。”季杨杨把自己砸在卧室床上，睡了一碗沙发，他脖子都好痛。  
周宇航扑上来把他抱在怀里，装作恶狠狠的样子：“告别？有什么可告别的。你看我还看不够吗？”  
季杨杨笑嘻嘻地用手挡住周宇航的脸，感觉自己手心被亲了一下又若无其事一样收回来。  
“你说，他们会和好吗？”季杨杨眼里满是担忧。  
“会吧。”周宇航用下巴蹭蹭他的头发，“毕竟他们那么喜欢对方。”  
“和我们一样。”

END.

#a  
“快，宇航，叫哥哥听听。”  
“……不要”  
“快点快点！我怎么到哪里都是年纪小的那个啊！”  
“喂喂，我错了我错了。我叫你哥哥行了吧！”

#A  
“光哥…你拍的是哪里。”  
“诶？我明明对着你脸拍的啊？”

““噗——”凡凡你这个抖得很艺术。”  
“闭嘴。”


End file.
